thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
No More Chances (KT)
No More Chances 'is the first episode and premiere of [[Killing Time|'Killing Time]]. It was broadcasted on 2/1/20. Plot Felicity returns from school to find out her life is in ruins. Will her and her mother survive the impending dangers of the apocalypse. Synopsis "Miss Vasquez, Can you give me a possible theory of why King Henry divorced Catherine of Aragon" there's a silence. "Felicity Vasquez, wake up immediately!" Felicity jumps up from her dream, she looks around her. All her classmates stare at her as she is forced to figure out what her teacher asked her to do. "Um… does it really matter?" she replies. The teacher looked enraged, her plump cheeks bright red and her grey hair tied in a bun. Mrs Gormley, walks over to Felicity, she looks at her with disgust and takes out her wrinkled hand and slams it on the table. "Never in my thirty years of teaching have I ever heard such rudeness" she shouts. "How disrespectful, Felicity, you want to become a historian yes?" Felicity hesitantly nods, "Well, of course it matters, until the world ends of course it matters. You will need this for future life, you will need to know these facts Felicity, I need you to understand that. Your studying history for a reason, to learn about this stuff. At least make an effort" Mrs Gormley walks to her projector. "Alright, who is actually competent enough to answer this question, oh and Felicity, you might want to go back to sleep now". The bell rings, as the students file out of the classroom Mrs Gormley hands them out flyers to a school trip to Florida. Felicity walks to her locker and takes out her car keys, she hums a tune and takes out her plaits. Once she gets into her car and turns on the radio; she takes a minute, she looks at a photo she has on her car window of a middle aged man holding a young little girl. She takes out a cigarette from a packet and puts it in her mouth. Suddenly, she is interrupted by a speech on the radio. A man announces: "There has been reports of strange behavior recently of people attacking and trying to eat each other. Doctors say that patients who have recently passed away come back alive and try to attack others. There is a growing number of reports and police are saying to watch out for any signs of aggressive behavior, muffled speaking and slow movement. Now let's continue the day with a song that will hopefully lighten the mood" As the song plays in the car, Felicity drops her cigarette and starts the car, driving as quickly as she can home. Whilst in traffic she sees a man with a bloody shirt and no pupils take a bite into an old woman's flesh, a few seconds later the carnivorous man stares at Felicity, showing no emotion and slowly walking towards the car. A confused Felicity beeps her horn a couple of times and the car in front of her sticks their middle finger up at Felicity. Midway through a song the radio cuts into an announcement: "The police advise people to evacuate the capital as soon as possible, please go to a safe place and make sure you bring enough stuff to last you long enough until the problem is solved, police say that this should take no longer than a month to fix and doctors will be carrying out tests on the ongoing number of cannibals. Please do not go to family, go straight away out of the capital to the next safest evacuation point, the government will have on its website the nearest place to go." Felicity's attention turns to the man banging on the car window. "Go away you creep, piss off" Felicity tells the person. Felicity has enough of the waiting and gets out of her car. She pushes the man out of the way and starts walking. The man follows Felicity. Felicity starts to walk a bit quicker as the man continues to fix their attention on Felicity. "Get a life" Felicity yells, but is ignored by the hungry man. "Why won't you leave me alone". Felicity stops and pushes him away. She starts to get a lot more angry. "I told you to go away, I'll give you one last chance" the person ignores Felicity's request and eventually Felicity slams the person to the floor. Not realising there was a traffic cone on the ground, the walker went through the orange object. Felicity gasped, not because of what she had just done, but because the man opened his eyes and was still persisting to attack her. People started to leave their cars to investigate the body. Felicity started to run away, shocked and terrified with what she just saw. She bumps into an elderly man, he was bleeding a lot and a chunk of his shoulder was on the floor. "Help me… this woman attacked me, she tried to kill me" Felicity bewildered nodded and sat the man down, she took out a handkerchief out of her bag and as she looked up the old man had fallen to the floor and died. Felicity touched the man's skin and instantly took her hand away. "Jesus sir, you're melting.. sir are you okay?". A few minutes later, the man woke up again and growled at Felicity. She jumped back startled. Soon after, Felicity walked away from the man and continued on her way home. >Back at the school, Mrs Gormley sits down at her desk marking work, there is a knock on the door. "I'm busy, come back tomorrow" she calls out but the knocking continued. Annoyed, Mrs Gormley gets up from her seat and quickly opens the door. "Patrick, if you don't mind I'm marking my students homework, what is it" "I think I left my phone in here somewhere" Patrick says, Mrs Gormley rolls her eyes and walks to her desk. "You got it confiscated for using it in class, now go, I've got better things go do then listen to you. Now get out of my sight" She slams the door. Minutes after, there is a bang from outside the door, Mrs Gormley, frustrated even further that she had to get out of her seat a second time walks elegantly to the door and when she opens it she sees a walker eating Patrick's insides. Mrs Gormley screams and runs back inside only for the walker to follow her into the room and after that a reanimated Patrick follows in pursuit. Eventually, a scream is heard and Mrs Gormley is devoured. Felicity makes it to her street, it looks like a barren wasteland. She looks around the street, no cars in sight and in the distance a walker moving very slowly. Felicity continues until she reaches 38 Cress Lane. Her mother is waiting for her outside. "Jesus Christ Felicity, I've been trying to contact you for ages" Quinn gives her daughter a huge hug and passes her a backpack. "I want you to pack anything you can find from your bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, the attic, I've already raided my bathroom. Apparently what has been on the news has been happening for a few weeks now and the number of those things have been multiplying" she says with a worried expression on her face. "Well what the hell are those things?" Felicity curiously wonders out loud, and her mother replies that people who have died have been shown to reincarnate and eat anything in sight. Felicity's eyes widened in horror. She runs upstairs and tries to scavenge anything she can see. She picks up a picture of her and her dad. After she looks in the bedroom she runs back down and grabs a kitchen knife from one of the kitchen draws and pulls out a can of cooked pasta. Felicity then heads back outside and puts her backpack in the car. Once the two pack up and get into the car, Felicity asks her mother where they will be going. Quinn replies "Oregon, that's when your father and sister are and Chace is at a Hockey tournament there so we need to reunite with him" Felicity nods and buckles her seatbelt. Both of them look back at the house a final time before Quinn drives off. Eventually after a day or two, they arrive at the outskirts of Oregon. "Alright, so i'm presuming that Chace would want to see Dad and Kylie so i would say he would be near the centre of Oregon" Quinn shakes her head, "Why not?, it's perfectly reasonable and they are family" "It's not that, it's I- I told Chace to not visit your father" Felicity looks at her mother in disbelief, she tells her "Why? Chace is his son, they haven't seen each other in 10 years, why would you ruin that for them" Quinn looks down, obviously upset with what she had told him "I'm sorry okay, I just couldn't handle him being with your dad okay, I love Chace and I'd do anything for him, I don't want that lowlife of a man convincing him to leave us two and living with him, you and your brother is all I have left in this world, I don't know what I would do if he left me, if he left you" Felicity looks at her mother in disgust, "Well let's go to Portland since that's where the tournament is held" Quinn nods in approval, soon after they head back into the car and move onwards. An hour later they arrive in Portland and they manage to get to the stadium. "Let's go and find your brother, and hey Felicity, I want you to have a weapon out, I have my gun and you have your knife so this should be fine, just in case we run into one of those walking dead guys" As they walk through Portland, Quinn asks questions to Felicity, such as "How's school?" & "How are your exams going?" however Felicity ignores her mother and carries on. Eventually they run into two walkers. One of them is 6 foot tall and is very muscular. They're wearing a hat and no shoes. The other walker is a young girl, supposedly 8/9 years old. She is wearing a pink dress and a teddy bear, which she was probably holding is on the floor, in a puddle. Felicity looks at the small girl and frowns. "Alright Felicity, I will take on The tall one, you do the small girl". Felicity nods and walks toward the little girl, her pupils had gone but her eyes had a little bit of emotion, like she was trapped and wanted to be free. Felicity stabs the young girl in the shoulder, the walker goes down but is still alive, it gets back up. Whilst this is happening, Quinn attempts to fire a shot at the tall lurker, she misses. She continues to fire, hitting his chest twice, his leg once & his shoulder three times. Quinn takes one final shot for the head and he goes down. Quinn then quickly turns around and shoots the short girl in the head. "I thought that one was mine" Felicity says with disappointment to which her mother replies with "you can thank me later". They continue down the road until they hear a drained out noise of someone asking for help. "Should we go and see what it is?" Asks Quinn but Felicity is quick to shut it down "We're still human Felicity whether you like that or not I don't care, we can't just leave whoever it is, that's murder" Felicity interrupts her mother's speech: "We are not entirely sure what the fuck is going on alright, shit maybe we are just dreaming it maybe in a few days this will all go away, maybe all they need is a cure and they'll turn back to whatever they were before. I don't give a shit what happens to them because let's face it I'm selfish, but everyone is now whether in their past they weren't. There's a fucking apocalypse going on right now if you haven't figured, people are dying and if we go and save people we will fucking die. Don't you get it mum. Now let's get a move on and find Chace" "But what if that was Chace? Huh? Would you then go and help" Quinn asks, she has a desperate look in her eye. "That's different he's my brother" Felicity replies, "We don't know that person back there, and I'm certainly not staying to find out, we still need to find Chace, so let's go mum" Mum looks back at the shadow figure slowly walking towards them, she turns back around and nods, "But If you ever, EVER talk like that again, you will be in huge trouble, that scared me the way you were talking. I don't raise selfish people. The drained out voices get louder and louder as Felicity & Quinn walk. Quinn turns around and sees hundreds of walkers behind them. "Holy Shit Felicity RUN!" Felicity looks behind herself and runs along with her mother, "I bet you're glad I'm selfish now" Felicity chuckles and Quinn sharply says, "This isn't time for jokes Felicity just make sure you don't get eaten by one of those things". As they run they reach a dead end of a street and both girls put their back against a brick wall Shit, Shit, SHIT. Felicity, what are we going to do, I don't know what happens if one of them things comes near you but I don't think it's good" Quinn starts to panic. "Mum, stop panicking you will get into an asthma attack". Quinn checks her bag, "No! Oh crap" Quinn punches the wall and Felicity asks her what's wrong, "I forgot my fucking inhaler, it's in the car". Felicity replies with "We can just come back for it tomorrow or later, for now we need a plan to get out of here" After a few minutes of thinking they hear a voice, they look up on top of the brick wall. An old man tosses a rope down, "Climb up, you'll be safe I promise I won't let go. I've got you don't worry" Felicity & Quinn look at each other, "Um not to hurry you but there are walkers coming in your direction so I suggest you get a move on" Quinn tells Felicity to climb up first and Felicity grabs on to the rope and starts to climb. Quinn asks the elderly man his name; "My names Frank, my wife Leda is on the other side of this door in the back garden, we have other people who we have reached from imminent death. There's this woman named Sherrie, brother and sister Addison & Danny and we have this girl called Anna, she's not currently at the house cause she's out scavenging. And the last one is this boy named Chace. As soon as both ladies heard Chace they both shouted together "CHACE!". Felicity let go of the rope and jumped onto the top of the wall and Quinn climbed up as fast as possible, a few seconds later zombies were swarming the wall. Leda and Sherrie look at the girls as they jump down onto the Hinton's lawn. A young woman and man stepped outside of the house to see both of the new arrivals. "Gosh, you two look like shit" said the woman and Frank interrupted "Oi Addison, we do not like swearing in this family" the man next to Addison says "who are these people anyway, they both look like a cat being dragged through a hedge?." Quinn tells them, "My name is Quinn, Quinn Vasquez and this is my daughter Felicity, do you know where Chace is by any chance?" Addison says sure and goes inside to grab Chace. Leda walks over to Frank and whispers something into his ear, Felicity opened her mouth but Quinn told her to not to do anything. Danny folds his arms and tries to argue that they could be in another group and then he pauses "Wait a second, how the hell do you two know Chace?" Just as he says it, Addison opens the door and Chace walks out into the garden. Once he lays his eyes on Quinn & Felicity, they all run to each other and hug. Other Cast Cicely Tyson as Mrs Gormley Caden Conrique as Patrick Deaths Mrs Gormley Patrick Trivia tba